Fridge Seducing
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: Wally can't sleep, obviously he finds himself wandering into the kitchen. What does he find when he gets there? One horrible break-up and then being left alone unsatisfied, he definitely wasn't expecting that to happen all in one night! Its much better then it sounds, I'm pretty sure it will give you the giggles! Please help me out by reading and reviewing :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is obviously my first attempt to writing a fanfic, normally I prefer reading others, but I'm willing to give it a go. Anyway, If you're reading this I wanna thank you for even taking time to read my story, and hopefully you'll review to correct me on anything :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Young Justice :( otherwise this would totally happen!**

Fridge Seducing.

It was nearly midnight. After staring at the ceiling for the last couple of hours, Wally realised he wasn't going to fall asleep. At all. Sighing, he stumbled his way into the hallway, scratching his bare chest as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Suddenly he paused in his tracks as he walked through one of the doors in The Cave, taking in the sight before him, as he whistled under his breath.

_'Sweet baby Einstein. My eyes will never capture something more sexier than you, beautiful.' _He thought as he sped over towards the object of his affection.

"Baby, I've missed you so, so much. Did you miss the Wall-man?" He crooned as he continued, "Don't worry baby, I haven't been out whoring, you know I only have eyes for you."

He paused as if someone was talking back, then continued rambling, "Oh come on babe, that thing for M'gann was a long time ago! I was young and too blind to see what was right infront of me!"

Wally sighed, "I can't take it anymore babe, this long distance relationship is killing me!" His voice trembling as he ran his fingers over the sides of the fridge.

"You know I love you, we've been together for the last year an a half, and well, I've decided to take the next step," taking in a deep breath, he bit his lip as he traced its handle, "I want you to move into my place, because I need you...and I just can't imagine life without you in it."

But before he could use any more of his charm to seduce the fridge into showing him the goods, he was rudely interrupted.

"Of all the crazy things I've seen you do, this has just made itself to the top of the list."

Wally turned around and saw who was stopping him from practicing his flirting, and midnight snacking.

_Artemis._

"You know I'm pretty sure if that fridge could, it probably would have ran away so fast, even you wouldn't be able to catch up, Kid Idiot."

He sent her the meanest Bat-glare he could make.

Smirking, she un crossed her arms and sashayed towards him, slowly.

_'Jesus. Why does that have to look so sexy? No, no! Think of Fridge, you love Fridge, __**Fridge**__ is sexier!'_

And that's when he realised what she was wearing. A yellow t-shirt, way too big for her that came down half way up her thighs. Nothing else. She stopped and leaned on the table.

_'Ohmigawd. Her legs...go on for miles! No, bad Wally! Remember, Fridge is all nice and square, so much better then a stupid blonde...curvy, demonic thing! _

He frowned, mentally bitch-slapping himself.

"Jealous much, Arty?" He teased, "Jealous of the fact that this baby," pointing to the fridge behind him, "Will satisfy any man more than you ever could?"

The archer glared, raising an eyebrow.

Then, a suggestive smile replaced the look.

_'Oh shit.'_

Artemis sauntered from the table until she was right in front of the speedster. She locked his gaze and Reached out an arm, trailing a finger down his bare chest agonisingly slow, stopping just above his V lines.

_'Stay down little Wally, stay __**down**__ dammit!'_

Wally was silently choking, trying to relax his breathing.

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Artemis slid her hands up his shoulders and locked her arms around his neck, pressing their chests together.

Her cheek grazed his as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure about that, _Wally_." Almost moaning his name.

Wally could feel his cheeks heating as they turned bright red. Thoughts couldn't even be formed, he was too busy thinking with his _other_ head, and it wanted some very goo- bad things to happen right now.

Artemis felt a wave of satisfaction as she noticed the short breaths and low groans she could hear coming from her teammate, as he gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises, she continued to torture him.

"Because I'm pretty sure that I could satisfy you in more ways then you think," her teeth finding his ear lobe and nibbled on it, as she moved her hands up his toned body to trace the patches of freckles over his shoulders.

"I can pleasure you to the point where you won't even remember your own _name._"

Dropping her head down she attacked his neck with open mouth kisses when she felt his hands slip down, pulling her closer, tracing patterns onto her bare thighs.

Wally's head flew backwards as he moaned, effectively giving her more of his neck to mark with dark purple bites.

"Artemis." He breathed, closing his eyes as she slid her hot tounge up the length of his neck. If she didn't stop soon, Wally knew he wouldn't be able to control himself from going all caveman on her and lock her in his room and have his way with her.

_'Fuck the fridge, it was too much of a slut anyway, always showing the goods to the rest of his team mates when they opened her up.'_

Suddenly he felt a rush of air, the warm body that was in his arms had disappeared. Frowning he Opened his eyes, scanning the room and found the blonde girl by the kitchen door, hand resting against it. She turned her head and locked eyes with him.

Smirking. Again.

"Its been fun Kid Flasher, but I'm tired and I'm just not all that sure if you can satisfy a woman like me." Her gaze travelled down stopping at the tent in his pants.

"Besides, I think you have some _things_ to take care of, and I surely won't be helping out."

"Night Flashboy."

And just like that, she was gone.

Wally looked down, throwing his hands in the air.

_'For fucks sake! How many cold showers am I gonna' have this week!'_

**E/N: So how was it? Good, bad? I'd love it if you'd let me know!**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**

**P.S ^You should totally read that book by Jocelyn Davies if you haven't already! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I read the reviews, I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it, it really means a lot to me! So here's the next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice :'( **

Surely a Dream.

Confused, you could say that Wally definitely was. Last night, three things happened;

1. Artemis interupted him proffessing his love for Fridge, and she..._violated_ him.

2. That then of course lead to him having to get rid of little Wally, and _she_ didn't even help either!

3. Finally with all that being seen by Fridge, they broke up...after being together for nearly two years. All because of that_ thing._

Therefore some major grovelling will need to be done later to make up for his slutty ways, if he wanted his relationship back.

Although, he kinda didn't believe that it happened at _all_. Maybe, it was all just a horrible dream. A _really_ wet one. But it would explain Arty's...behaviour. It was either that or he was going crazy.

_'I mean, I don't even _like_ that stupid harpy, never have, never will!'_

Yawning, he grabbed any t-shirt he could find off his bedroom floor, and threw it on. Then proceeded to stomp his way into the living room, collapsing onto the nearest couch.

"Well good morning, Romeo."

_...Connor? _

The room went silent, all eyes on him as they studied his face, then his neck.

He raised an eyebrow, questionally.

_'I know I'm ridiculously good-looking, but do they really have to stare at me so creepily?'_

Loud snorts and giggles erupted from his team mates around him that echoed off the walls.

Frowning, he stood up and crossed his arms, "Alright, can someone please care to explain to the Wall-man, what you guys are squealing about?"

The Boy Wonder smirked, "I think you're the one who needs to tell us, KF," eyes filling with mirth behind his sunglasses, "After all, you should know how you got those...pretty impressive hickeys."

His hand automatically flew to his neck, gently rubbing the skin, noticing how it suddenly felt sorely sensitive.

_'Wha- oh, okay, maybe last night wasn't a dream...which means-'_

Eyes widening as they landed on Artemis, sitting opposite him, a wide grin on her face, obviously pleased with her handiwork.

"Well, don't just stand there, gawking!" Zatanna squeaked, "We wanna' know how the hell you got them!" She said as she slid herself into the free space on the couch next to Kaldur, who was attempting to hide an amused smile behind his hand.

_'Wally?'_ The soft voice of M'gann filled his mind, he turned to face her, _'I know what happened last night with Artemis and...and the fridge.'_

Wally froze.

_'This is it, my life is over, good-bye KFC, you rocked my world with all your greasy lovin'.'_

The sound of light laughter followed shortly after, _'Its okay Wally, I'm pretty sure the others don't know about who gave them to you...or about you and _my_ fridge,'_ she trailed off, before closing her eyes, eyebrows meeting in the middle as she frowned at him, opening them again. _'You know you're in denial, right?' _

It was Wally's turn to frown, looking anywhere in the room, avoiding the martian's gaze, _'And _you _read way to many romance novels, babe,' he mentally snorted, _easing himself back into the seat he abandoned,_ 'Arty had obviously been brainwashed which is wh-'_

_'Maybe you should stop lying to yourself, man up and just _talk_ to her, idiot.' _

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, almost disappearing underneath his mess of red hair, wondering what happened to the sweet and kind M'gann he used to know.

_'Must be from spending to much time with Zee and Arty, and they've finally managed to corrupted her innocence.'_

Rolling her amber eyes at his thoughts, she floated into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

_'Yep, M'gann's delusional alright, if she thinks anyone can just _talk_ to Arty without being seriously injured or killed!'_

_'You know I can still hear you!' _Her voice sounding frustrated inside his head,_ 'Besides, its only _you_ she attempts to strangle because you insist on irritating her.' _Then it changed as she teased,_ 'Although, she sure wasn't trying to when she left you all alone last night, huh?' _

With a grumble he mentally flipped her off, feeling blood rush into his cheeks remembering exactly how the archer left him. He hated the way M'gann knew about it, that's including all his filthy thoughts as well as the embarrassing noises he made.

"We're waiting, Kid Slow."

Wally was pulled back from his thoughts by Artemis' words. He guessed she was probably smirking, he could tell by the tone of her voice, but didn't turn his head around to face them, afraid of spilling his little secret with the rest of the team about how Artemis almost made him cream in his pants just from hearing her talking dirty to him.

Wally panicked.

"Um, you know what," standing up he backed himself slowly out of the room, "That story may have to be saved for another time," adding a shaky laugh, "I'm pretty sure my mom wanted me home to help her..." Raking his brain for any excuse to speed out of Mount Justice and cry himself to sleep when he got home. Suddenly he blurted out, "To help her...watch paint dry!"

Mentally face-palming himself he offered a sheepish grin, then whizzed out of The Cave in his Flash PJ's.

They all exchanged looks, it wasn't the first time they had heard the speedster say some strange comment before ditching them, forgetting to change out of his ridiculous pyjamas.

"Who in their right mind watches paint dry?" Grunted a confused Superboy.

"That being said by the dude who finds staring at a static TV thrilling?" Robin sniggered as he shook his head.

**E/N: Mehh, this chapter may not be as good as the previous, but just hang in there, I wanna build up to them getting together! The next one will be in Artemis' POV. Thankyouu, till next time! ;) **

**Beautiful-Dark~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG. Wow. I'm feeling all the love! I had so much fun writing this chapter, especially the bromance between Ollie and Barry ;D anyway, I hope you guys love it too! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice. Yet.**

Feelings.

"Gurl, you are now my idol!" The young magician giggled to Artemis after M'gann removed her hands from Zatanna's temple after showing her 'The Fridge Incident', the martians eyes fading from the glowing white back to a shiny amber, a bright smile appearing on her face.

It was Saturday night and the team had just finished a mission against the Joker who was trying to break a couple of his creepy buddies out of Arkham Asylum, you know, the usual.

The girls were at the Cave in Artemis' room, the boys were out God knows where, leaving them free to have a girls night in.

"So now you know why Kid Horny left so quickly this morning." Artemis replied over her shoulder as she placed _Magic Mike_ into her DVD player, before joining her best friends on the king-size bed.

_'Channing Tatum Time. Hello, Muscles.' _

She sighed in delight. For once in her life, Artemis felt relaxed and carefree. _Finally_ she had caring friends and a secure family. She could do normal teenage stuff -like watching movies as well as being a hero, without all the drama like before. It was an amazing feeling.

After her mom died last year, everything just fell apart. Jade managed to escape their father, however she left without a trace, not even Bats could find her, its like she never existed. Eventually her father was caught by the Justice League and was locked up, charged for the murder of Paula.

_'That's if the bastard doesn't break out, of course.'_

She took a deep breath in, letting it out again. So far everything was great. _'For now.' _

Ollie immediately took up the responsibility of becoming her legal guardian and adoptive father, even though she still called him 'uncle', it was just too weird for her to call him 'dad' -considering her real dad is a complete asshole.

At first she decided it was because Ollie pitied her, having no family, no home, nothing. However, after spending time with him for a few weeks; whether they were out on patrols, going to the movies, hell they even went to Disneyland once -and she totally didn't enjoy herself, at all. Not one bit. Of course she didn't die from laughter at the way her uncle threw up chunks of cotton candy all over one off the dolphins as they tried petting them in SeaWorld. Artemis realised he did all that stuff because he loved her like one of his own. Bear in mind the guys a total doofus, deep down she really did love him too.

Before she joined Young Justice, Artemis didn't really get along with anyone. Never got close to other people her age and didn't have any real friends. Having a psychotic killer for a father and bringing friends over wouldn't exactly end well. With Zatanna and M'gann it was different. They worked together, they were a team, therefore they knew about her family. Artemis was glad that they did, because she couldn't imagine not having girly nights in every weekend.

Kaldur had very much become the older brother she never had_, _always there when she needed advice or just when she needed a hug. With Kal's father being Black Manta, he understood what she was going though and never judged her on who she's related to.

**"You are not your family Artemis, always remember that." The Atlantian had said after she had confronting them. With a sincere smile he pulled her into his arms, making sure that her head was safely tucked into the crook of his neck, "As it will make you a stronger person." He assured, gently rocking her in his embrace.**

She shook her head, bringing her mind back to the present with a snort._ 'Yeah, I've gone soft, these guys have rubbed off on me, I guess.'_

Connor had pretty much become the protective older brother. After her mom died, she had so much anger trapped inside her, begging to be released, it made her lash out on anyone and everyone who tried to talk to her. Connor was there everytime she needed to take out her anger, either through sparring or even when she sometimes needed to shout abuse, he stood there and took it all, knowing whatever cruel things she had said wasn't aimed at him, it was just her thoughts about her dad that needed to be let out.

Robin. _Urgh_, that little twerp had been the pain in her ass ever since she joined. Always hiding somewhere in the shadows of the Cave, jumping out at her as she'd be on her way to bed after watching a scary movie, causing her to nearly scream the Cave down and burst at least one of Connor's eardrums. And if he wasn't doing that he'd never fail in finding _something _to blackmail her with and force her to do his dirty work. Last time she had to slip different color hair dye into all of the League members shampoo. That pissed off Batman _big time_.

Wally. Well, she didn't exactly understand her feelings for him right now. At times she truly hated him because he was just so pig-headed and infuriating, making her debate whether using him as her personal dart board and decorating his ass nicely with her arrows. But then at other times he could be so sweet and caring; complementing her when she passed by, always calling her Beautiful...using cheesy pick-up lines like: "I really like your shirt, it would compliment my floor." or "Is your body from McDonalds? 'Cause I'm lovin' it."

And then there was last night. She didn't even know what possessed her to do it! _'Was I heavily drugged?'_

"Oh no, not you _too_." A voice muttered beside her. It was that moment that Artemis remembered she was actually supposed to be watching sexy male actors strip down to their thongs. _'Damn.'_

Zatanna sat up from where she was laying, "What do you mean 'not you too', what are you talking about?" She asked, shifting herself closer, her blue eyes glancing back and forth between her two friends as she waiting for an answer.

After waiting too long, M'gann spoke up with a mischievous smile on her face, "Artemis won't admit her feelings for a certain speedster." At this Artemis shot her a cold look, "I don't have feelings for that _moron_." Growling as she pointed a finger at the martian, "And maybe _somebody_ shouldn't be so nosey and read all my thoughts!" M'gann squirmed, gently knocking the finger out of sight, "I didn't have to, they were pretty loud. So I couldn't help but read them." Responding with a pout.

"Whatever."

Grabbing the remote control, Zatanna turned down the volume of the long forgotten movie, "So why _did_ you do that to him last night then, if you don't like him?" She questioned. Artemis didn't utter a word. "Thought so." She nodded with a smug grin.

Crossing her legs underneath her, Artemis propped her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face as she muttered under her breath, ''Last night was nothing, Zee."

Zatanna stared at her before pressing, "Sure didn't look like nothing." Then frowning, placing a hand on her chin in a thinking pose, "Seriously, you two have so much sexual tension going on... I'm surprised he didn't take you against the wall actually."

"_Zee!_" They both shrieked, eyes widening with surprise. "You're 15, what do you know about sexual tension?" Artemis grumbled, bumping the magician with her shoulder.

Suddenly a wolfish grin spread across Zee's lips as she replied, "More than you'd think." Adding an exaggerated wink, bumping shoulders with Artemis.

"_Urghh_," The blonde shuddered, "If its what you have with Rob, then I'll pass."

Zatanna struggled to hide her face as the blood rush into her cheeks, turning them a very interesting shade of red. Artemis smiled smugly as she heard the soft sound of M'gann giggles from when she had nearly rolled off the edge of the bed from laughter.

_'Guess I've just found something to troll the little Boy Blunder about.'_

"Hey, kiddo."

Wally heard as he came down from his bedroom and was on his way to make one of his many delicious snacks. He smiled, "What's up, Uncle Barry?" Entering the living room and spotting another blonde man he didn't recognise, sitting next to his uncle. That was until he noticed the bow and a quiver full of green tipped arrows. With a gulp, he tried his best to put a brave face on.

"Um, h-hey, GA...what are you doing here?"

"Iris said I could have one of my buddies over!" His uncle cut in before GA could reply. Grinning he pointed towards his friend, "Obviously I chose Ollie 'cause we share a beautiful bromance." Flashing an orange grin as he began stuffing his mouth with cheesy puffs, "Don't we, honeymuffin?" He asked in a sugary voice, after inhailing the rest of his food.

Ollie raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Of course we do, buttercup." He replied with heavy sarcasm, patting his hand on Barrys leg.

Wally gave them an awkward smile, turning towards the kitchen in attempt to avoid speaking to the archer, who's protege and adopted daughter Wally very nearly took against the wall of the Cave kitchen two nights ago.

"Run into any vampires lately, kiddo?"

_'Yeah actually, I just came back from visiting Edward Cullen. Bella wasn't in and I couldn't resist the way the guy sparkles like a fairy, totally turns me on.'_

Seeing no other way out, he decided to face them like a man. An exaggerated groan of annoyance escaped his mouth as he flopped himself down onto the couch opposite the two heroes, who were both delighted with Wally's discomfort.

"Now," His uncle began, sending his nephew a mock look of seriousness, "Do you think its time for me to give you the talk on the birds and the bees?" Then he shook a finger at him, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"Uncle B, you do realise I'm almost 18 years old, right?"

Waving his hands in disbelief, he flipped Wally off, "Age is just a number, baby," glancing towards Ollie, both sharing a toothy grin before carrying on, "It doesn't prove you've had sex."

Wally blinked. "For your information, I have. Plenty of times." He snorted as he added in a nonchalant voice, "What can I say, the ladies just can't resist _this_." As he gestured to his body using his hands.

There was silence. For about a second, until it was replaced by the shrill sound of laughter. Startled, Wally looked up at the two heroes in front of him. Both men were in hysterics. There were tears streaming down his uncle's face, Wally couldn't see Green Arrows expression as his face was buried into Barry's shoulder as they held each other for support to stop them from falling off the couch.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up!" Wally hissed out, glaring daggers at them as he asked slyly, "You two clowns wanna know something even funnier?" Pausing in thought, wondering what he could say instead- but before he could stop himself, he confessed, "Artemis gave them to me." His eyes abruptly widening comically from his mistake.

Silence. Again. However this time it was far more scary. Everyone froze. Ollie slowly tugged himself out of Barry's arms and off the couch, hands reaching for his bow and quiver as he scowled at the younger speedster, then walked towards a nearly sobbing Wally, stopping inches away. An arm shot out, gripping the front of Wally's shirt, "Those better not have been from Artemis." He warned glaring at him murderously, "Or I will use your ass as my target practice." Clutching his bow tighter in his free hand, bringing it up to eye level threateningly, "You got that, twinkle toes?" He snarled questionly whilst jabbing Wally in the chest with the tip of his bow.

Wally nodded his head eagerly stuttering out a quick apology to the crazy man before dashing back to his room, locking the door behind him just to be cautious. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he went downstairs to get a snack in the first place. Wally decided on grabbing three tubs of double chocolate ice-cream later when the crazy man leaves. Despite the fact that food _is_ totally worth dying for, today would be an exception. He'd rather be slowly tortured to death by The Joker than die by the hands of a pissed off Green Arrow.

**E/N: Next chapter will either be uploaded tomorrow or Saturday, depending on how long it takes me. Dunno what it'll be about yet still undecided :/**

**Thank you for reviewing and following my story! :)**

**Much love ~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya people! Thanks again for all the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when reading them :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the song 'Gotta be You'.**

* * *

Without you.

"Recognised; Kid Flash B0-3." The Zeta-Beam announced as the speedster entered, a box of chocolates in his hands with a determined look in his green eyes.

Whizzing his way around the Cave until he found what he was searching for. It was time he faced it like a man and quit stalling.

Whimpering as he spoke, "Please babe, just forgive me okay?" Voice sounding hopeful. "You're not a slut, I was just being a jerk," Bottom lip trembling as he blinked to clear his vision. "I'm so sorry babe, I-I didn't-" his voice cracking as he looked down at the gift he bought, "I got you chocolates, see?" Holding them up to eye level, lightly shaking them in front of him.

No reply.

Deciding it was time for Plan B; Wally suddenly dropped down onto his knees, chocolates sliding across the floor, crashing into a corner of the room. Taking in a deep breath he filled his lungs as he sung his heart out;

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed,_

_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart, _

_I tore it apart,_

_And girl what a mess I've made upon your innocence,_

_No woman in the world deserves this,_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance._

Then he quickly leapt onto his feet, grabbing each side of the fridge in a tight embrace, squeezing it slightly as he continued a little louder than before.

_Can we fall? One more time,_

_Stop the tape...and re-wind,_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade,_

_'Cause there is nobody else..._

_Its gotta be yoo- _

"Wallace. What are you doing." A deep voice groaned from behind him.

Wally froze, still holding the fridge, not wanting to turn around and face the boy of steel. "I was -uh," quickly pausing, thinking a believable excuse, "Um, getting out the leftover pizza from yesterday...want some?"

"There is seriously something wrong with you," Connor said, shaking his head as he tried not to burst out laughing at the redhead, "I think its about time you had another therapy session with Black Canary."

Leaning against the door frame he went on, "I'll go tell her that you're now flirting with inanimate objects, since they can't run away from your corny pick-up lines. Isn't that right Romeo?"

Connor closed the door, rolling his eyes in disbelief as he heard Wally faintly mumble, "Hey! I get plenty of girls with my cornyness!"

He twisted himself on his heels and set out to find their current den-mother and organise a counselling session for his team mate, hoping it might actually help the poor guy.

Turning left as he reached the end of the corridor, he passed the mission room and spotted Kaldur heading in the opposite direction from him.

"Whatever you do, don't go into the kitchen." Connor warned, his thumb hooking over his shoulder pointing to the hall behind him. "Trust me." His team leader said nothing, except send him a look of curiosity.

"That creep needs to be locked up in Arkham Asylum and share a cell with Joker." Connor sighed, muttering under his breath, "I'm pretty sure they'd get along perfectly."

"Ah," kaldur nodded in understanding. "Was he-"

"Yep."

"With the-"

"Of course."

Kaldur shook his head in amusement and gave his team mate a smile, then waving him goodbye as he took Connor's advice and made his way to the hangar that lead to the ocean. Deciding to spend time with Tula and Garth at Atlantis for a while.

* * *

"Dude, when are you ever gonna learn that I always win?" Robin taunted as he overtook the speedster on Mario Kart, knocking Wally off the track.

"Urghh! You are so going down, little birdy!"

"Right." Robin scoffed, noticing that he was now first place. Again. "That's what you said the last time I beat you, and the time before that."

Wally stuck his tounge out at the Boy Wonder, deciding it would suffice for an insult as he was too busy trying to win the race.

_'Finally!'_ He thought, as he managed to get an item box. _'We'll see who's the loser now!' _Smashing his thumb down on top of the 'A' button, unleashing his blue shell.

"Ha! Prepare to eat my dust, Birdboy!"

Robin smirked at him knowingly.

Well that definitely wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. Admitting defeat and bowing down for King Wally; is what he expected. Confused as hell, he waited as he watched the shell reach Robin's kart, slamming itself down- when suddenly his kart sped off, avoiding Wally's killer blow just in time and crossing the finish line at first place for the fifth time in a row.

His jaw dropped in amazement. _'Unfreakinbelieveable.'_

"And that's one of the many reasons why they call me 'The Boy Wonder'." Robin stated, chucking his control onto the table as he folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the green couch, a content smile on his face.

"But...but..." Wally sputtered in disbelief as he flung his arms up in the air, "_How_?"

Robin glanced in his direction, shrugging his shoulders before replying with a grin, "Magic."

"No, no, _NOO_!" Wally screamed as he threw himself onto the floor, banging his fists on the carpet whilst kicking his legs in a tantrum, "Why do bad things happen to _good_ _people_?!"

"Stop being such a Drama Queen, Baywatch." Artemis scoffed as she walked in, sitting herself down in the free space on the couch next to Rob. "Honestly, you're acting like Burger King's shut down, or something."

Lifting his head up he shot her a scowl as he replied coldly, "Don't you _ever _joke about something as serious as that."

"All this, over me being naturally awesome." Robin mused as he turned and faced the blonde archer, who was trying not to laugh at Wally acting half his age.

"No way man, you totally cheated!"

"Face it KF, you're just a sore loser."

"Nuh-uh."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are t-"

"What are you guys, _five_?" Artemis scolded, disturbed by the way her two team mates were bickering like a couple of preschoolers. "I can understand if Baywatch acts like it," snorting as she gestured to the speedster who was still lying face down on the floor. She watch as he heard her comment and mumbled, "YOLO; that's my motto." Whipping his head up he added with widened eyes, "Hey, that rhymed!"

Ignoring him, she then raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy next to her, "But for you Rob, that's just low."

Robin pouted as he looked away, "Its Wally's fault." Nudging his friend with his foot, "He brings out the worst in me." He added with a huff, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Dude!_"

"Whatever, I've gotta go anyway." She said as she grabbed her bag, slinging over her shoulder, "Ollie wants me home tonight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Later 'Miss." Robin smiled giving her a small wave of his hand as he moved to stretch himself over the couch.

"Hey Arty," she paused at his voice and turned around to face Wally. He was grinning at her, his green eyes gleaming with mischief as he propped an elbow up to hold the side of his face, "I'll be over yours at 11, that gives you an hour to get ready for some fun." He leered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I'll be ready," she promised with a fake smile, "Ready waiting with an arrow to shove up your ass." Her eyes narrowed in a warning glare before sauntering out of the room.

"You walked into that one, Wall-man."

"Shut up, she's totally wants me."

"Oh, without a doubt." Robins voice full of sarcasm, "I mean, all that stuff about the arrow is just 'dirty talk' right?" He asked, looking down at his friend with an amused smirk.

"I hate you."

* * *

Stepping out of the little coffee shop in Star City, Artemis stuffed her purse back into her bag then she carefully put the slice of apple pie in after. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and moaned from the sweet taste.

Pulling out her phone she texted Ollie: **I got u a slice of apple pie :)**. Then slid her phone into her coat pocket she began to walk down the road, heading towards her uncles mansion. Taking another sip of her drink she took a shortcut and turned the corner into an alleyway.

Her pocket vibrated, alerting her of a new message. Reaching her hand in, she grabbed her phone and opened the message from her uncle: **Oh ur gonna spoil my perfect figure! :o**

Spitting out her mouthful of hot chocolate, she typed: **LOL. Wt figure?** Her thumb hovered over the 'send' button, but before she could press it, she felt something slam into the back of her head as she fell onto the pavement and lost all consciousness.

* * *

**E/N: Ahhhh I'm so evil! Bet ya didn't see that coming! :O I dunno how long it will take for me to upload the next chapter :/ **

**Till next time! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, prepare yourself for some bloody scenes and stuff, but I still hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Wounds.

It was twenty past eleven when Wally glanced at the clock in the kitchen, while he scoffed down seven peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Finally deciding it was time to go home and see his parents, since they should be back from their date by now. He cringed at the thought.

"Later, M'gann." He said grinning at the martian who was currently baking a chocolate and banana cake. "Good-bye Wally, don't forget we're spending the day at the beach tomorrow." She replied with a smile as she mixed the ingredients together in the huge bowl.

"Miss Martian and Kid Flash, I need you to join the rest of the team in the mission room, _immediately_." Came the dull voice of Batman through the speakers. They both shared a confused look before joining the others.

When they got there, Wally saw his uncle in his Flash costume, a grumpy Green Arrow beside him and the rest of his team standing silently as they waited for their mission report. Everyone that is, except their blonde archer. His eyebrows creasing as he frowned.

"Uh okay, I see a grouchy Green Arrow, but I don't see a cranky Arty who normally comes in the moody package with him."

GA sent him a murderous glare as he spat out, "That is exactly _why_ we're all here you dumb fuc-"

"Control your temper, Oliver. As hard as it may be when it comes to him."

Wally was about to butt in and give Batman a piece of his mind until his uncle put a hand on his shoulder as he advised him, "Wally, now is _not_ the time. You need to listen right now, kiddo."

"About an hour and five minutes ago, Artemis went missing from Star City after messaging Oliver her whereabouts." Batman said bringing up a map of the city on the screen. "Her mobile is off, so it is still unclear on her current location."

"We're wasting time Bats!" Ollie protested as he started pacing in frustration. "I should be out there looking for her right _now_, there's no need to get them involved!" He argued, coming to a complete stop and tangling his fingers in his blonde hair from anxiety.

"No. They are a team, therefore they will be the ones to rescue Artemis. End of discussion."

"I've found her!" Robin exclaimed as he began transferring the information onto the big screen, everyone turned and stared at him in curiosity. Sighing he then explained to them sheepishly, "I gave her a necklace last year for her birthday with a locating chip on the charm."

Ollie growled at him before speaking in a low voice, "I do hope I don't have to give you 'the talk' as well. If you even start _thinking_ about Artemis in any sexual way," pausing as he tapped the quiver on his back, "It will be hunting season for you, little Birdy." He warned a now petrified Robin, then glancing over at Wally as he did so.

Batman scowled at GA behind his black cowl as he spoke, "Moving on, Oliver," then focusing his gaze on the six teenagers, "I will send her co-ordinates to the bio-ship."

* * *

Artemis finally woke up with a pounding headache. Looking down she found herself tied down to a chair, the metal in the rope slicing her wrists and ankles, her blood dripping onto the floor beneath her, echoing with each drop. From what she could see, Artemis guessed she was in a warehouse.

The only thing that made her feel a little bit better being in her situation was the fact that she wasn't gagged, at least she was able to verbally abuse the asshole who took her.

"Alright you bastard, you got me!" She shouted, tugging on the binds on her wrists, not caring about the stinging pain it caused, "So why don't you bring your ass out here and show yourself?"

"She's a feisty one, boss."

Artemis twisted her head in the direction she heard the voice come from and snorted, "I'll give you feisty," lifting herself off the ground as she tried to turn the chair around. "Untie me from this chair and I'll fucking _show_ you feisty."

"No can do, princess." Came the reply from a different voice, still hiding in the shadows.

Jesus! How many of you clowns are there?" She groaned.

"Oh only one, my dear!" A familiar shrill voice shouted, before he began to howl with laughter as he stepped out of the shadows. "Nice to see you're finally awake, Beautiful!"

Grinding her teeth together she snarled, "Don't _call_ me that." Only Wally could call her that. To have this creep use it, made her want to hurl. "Look, how long are we gonna do this for, 'cause I'm pretty sure its way past my bedtime." She added with an eye roll, her voice full of sarcasm.

Then came the choking sound of Joker cackling, the top of his torso bent as he leaned over, his hands braced himself up on his knees. "Well, well, well! The little Robin Hood _does_ have a sense of humour after all!"

"Bite me." She dared, narrowing her gray eyes at him.

"No thank you, dear." He replied nonchalantly as he picked up a knife off of the table behind him, holding it in front of his face, studying it. "Its very unhygienic, you know; what with rabies and all."

"I will if you don't, boss. she looks good enough to." One of his men volunteered with a suggestive smile on his face.

"No! I want to play a game with little Robin Hood, here." He declared, switching the blade from his left hand to his right, as if assessing its weight then put it back on the table. "Go and keep watch, in case any of her buddies try to rescue her." His men hesitated for a second, then headed out of the building through a side door.

After counting 12 men as she watched them leave, Artemis spoke with a sneer on her face. "How original. Been watching a lot of _Saw _lately, have we?"

"Just full of jokes tonight aren't we, sweetheart?" He mocked her, his smile widening unnaturally.

"Someone's got to be, seen as yours are shit." She smirked.

"For someone in your position, you sure aren't scared enough for my liking." He pouted in disappointment, "No matter, I can change that."

With one quick kick to her stomach, he knocked her chair backwards, hitting one of the wooden boxes that were behind her. Gasping for air from the impact, she managed to cough out a humourless chuckle, "Is that all you got? You ugly son of a bitch!"

_Crack! _The back of his hand connected with her right cheek, that one _definitely_ hurt that time, but still she provoked him, "You're _pathetic_!"Then spat out a mouthful of blood in his face.

"Well this isn't working." He muttered, wiping it off his face with a frown, turning around he reached for the knife and walked over to where she was seated, kneeling down next to her he yanked her ponytail down as he whispered into her ear, "This is for helping get me locked up in that horrible place again!" He took the knife and brought the tip down on her skin near her elbow, slicing through the flesh agonisingly slow. To stop herself from screaming, Artemis bit her lip so hard it drew blood, but if it stopped her from giving this freak the reaction he's after, then so be it.

"Tough cookie, aren't ya?" He teased, dragging the knife over her the right side of her exposed collarbone he dug it in, cutting through her skin as well as the strap of her green tank top, the gash at least four inches long and two inches deep. "Daddy dearest would be so proud if he could see you now!"

"Go to hell, you sick bastard!" She panted, attempting to control her breathing as she tried not to notice the blood gushing out of her and soaking her tank top a deep red.

He paused and scrunched his features in disgust, shaking his head, "Nahh, too hot for me, now hold still while I finish you off!" Raising his free hand to his chest he fake a look of surprise, "Oh wait I forgot, you're all tied up!" Then burst out laughing for a good two minutes. She was just about to spit in his face again, when she heard the comforting sound of a mind link being set up inside her head,_ 'Artemis! Are you okay? What happened? Don't worry we're outside now dealing with his men!' _Mentally chuckling she replied, _'I'm fine M'gann, its Joker. This crazy bitc-'_

Cutting her off suddenly, he shoved the blade into her abdomen, twisting it as he pulled it out, glistening with her blood. Her eyes widened from the impact as she let out a small whimper. _'Artemis!' _Came the panicked voices of her team mates as they shouted through the link. _'Hang on Beautiful, I'm coming to get you!' _Wally told her firmly.

"Its been fun sweetheart, but I've gotta leave the party early." Joker sniggered as he cut the binds off and pulled her out of the chair by hair and dumped her onto the cold floor, her body hitting it with a loud thump. "But I want my chair back as a souvenir." He said as he began to skip towards the exit.

"_Artemis!_"

Slowly she turned her head to the left as best as she could without making herself dizzier, Artemis saw a very pissed off looking Kid Flash, his whole body vibrating from his rage. "Well, it looks like your little buddies _did _come to party after all!" Joker exclaimed, dropping the object in his hand, spreading his arms out in a welcoming gesture, "But you're too late Flash boy! Ironic, don't you think?" He sneered before letting out another long cackle.

Just as Wally was about to beat the deranged clown to a bloody pulp, he heard Rob shout out, "Help 'Miss, KF! I'll deal with him!"

When he reached Artemis, he tried not to gag at the sight of all her blood, it was everywhere. Kneeling down on a patch of floor that wasn't covered with red, he gently shifted her into his arms and ran out of the building, with her head buried into the side of his neck.

'_M'gann, I'm taking her back to base now, otherwise she won't make it!_' He practically screamed at her through the mind link. _'Just hurry, Wally. Please. We'll meet you there.' _She replied in a quiet voice. He looked down at Artemis in his arms, she was wheezing with each short breath, her eyes closing every so often ready to pass out from blood loss.

Sprinting as fast as he could without it affecting her air supply any further, he headed for Mount Justice. "Hey listen to me babe, stay awake okay?" His voice slightly cracking as he held her closer, "_Please_, I need you Beautiful." He whimpered as he turned the corner and saw a familiar 'out of order' blue police box, giving her a forced smile he continued, "Who else is gonna wait outside the bathroom for me, 'cause I'm too freaked out to go by myself after watching a scary movie, eh?"

Reaching out her arm she groaned from the pulling pain on her ribs as she placed her hand on the side of his face, wiping away the tears trailing down his cheeks. Then leaned forward and whispered to him, "S-shut up... you... m-moron." Before the darkness took over and she passed out.

* * *

**E/N: All the feels, omg I was so close to crying with this one! Let me know what you thought by reviewing, I'd really appreciate it! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 6! I'd just like to say a massive thank you to better-in-black-since-1234, andrea-ninja girl and Irenerb for continuing to review nearly every chapter posted, I really appreciate it and I love you guys :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Fetish.

Its been three weeks so far. Three weeks that Wally hasn't moved from that uncomfortable bedside chair in the medical bay, waiting for Artemis to wake up from her coma.

He hadn't been home at all, uncle Barry explained to his parents about their current situation and they agreed to let him stay as long as he liked.

Dark blue bags hung underneath his now lifeless green eyes. His hair was a mess, sticking up at every angle from were he had ran his fingers through it countless times in the past hour.

Bats said that the reason why she fell into a coma is from the traumatic experience of braking three ribs and cracking one, two deep lacerations; one on her left arm and one over her right clavicle, a punctured lung and internal bleeding in her stomach.

Wally looked at his Sleeping Beauty lying on the hospital bed, looking much more peaceful then he's ever seen her before. Her long golden hair was spread out around her head in soft waves. He let out a sigh as he dragged his hands down over his face.

"Dude, you haven't eaten yet today and its nearly half past two." His best friends reminded him as he stood behind Wally, holding a tray. "So I got you some cookies, If you want them." He added with a forced cheery voice.

Wally ignored him and gently took Artemis' cold hand into his own warm ones, caressing each of her fingers with his thumbs. "Come back to me babe, _please_." He begged, whispering against their joined hands.

There was a deep sigh and the sound of metal crashing against wood as he put the tray on the side. "Look man, I know how you feel, okay? I miss her too-"

"You have no _idea_ how I feel right now, Rob_._" Wally snapped as he interrupted him. "None of you do. I...I think I lo- Wait, what was that!" Wally shrieked as he felt her fingers twitch in his hands.

"Wall-y..." He heard her raspy voice whisper as she gripped his hands tighter.

Wally whipped his head round to see a frozen Robin, staring in shock. "What are you waiting for, Rob? Don't just stand there, go get the others!"

"Arty babe, can you hear me?" He asked when the boy wonder disappeared out of the room. However Artemis didn't answer him as she gazed around the med bay in confusion, slowly sitting up on her bed, hissing in the pain it caused in her chest. "Woah, woah- Sit down crazy!" Wally panicked, gently pushing her shoulders so that she leaned her back against the pillow, keeping his hands on her her arms as he leant over.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him before she pouted as her left hand grabbed one of his hands, linking their fingers together. "Wall-E?" She asked before she giggled, "I...I feel weird, like really, _really_ weird. Ya know?"

Wally didn't hear her as her was too busy staring at their hands with a glazed look in his eyes, freaking out at the fact that she _willingly _wanted to touch him. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Wall-E!" She screamed at him, finally bringing him out of his daze as he mentally groaned at how she said his name, he's _always_ hated that stupid movie, Rob wouldn't stop tormenting him for weeks after it came out.

"How much morphine did they give you?" He muttered under his breath, carefully trying to pull his hand out of her grasp and find out where that little troll was in the first place, because Wally was certain the little bird had alerted the others by now and was expecting to be trampled over by 'Mother Hen' Ollie.

Little did he know that the whole of his team and some members of the League were right outside the door, watching the scene with amused expressions. Apart from GA of course, he was glaring at the redhead ready to break his skinny little legs, however he was being restrained by Barry. Some 'bro' he was.

"Wall-E," she repeated, her grip not faltering on his hands and so he gave up on trying to break free and used his ankles to pull the chair over more to her bed to get comfortable. "Look Arty, why don't you let go of me and I'll go and find Zee and M'gann, they've reall-"

"You have beautiful green eyes. And your color green is my favourite!" she giggled as she cut him off, letting go of him and reached out her hand, running her index finger across his nose, "And I _love_ your freckles too." Then put her hands in her lap as she stared at him with a dreamy look on her face.

Wally just stared at her, his jaw had practically unhinged itself. Pretty much everyone else's in the corridor had as well, shocked at the archers words. Ollie's temper was gradually rising with each confession and there was now Barry_ and_ Connor holding him back from ruining the moment the two teenagers were having.

"You know, I think I have a fetish for gingers." Artemis said, throwing him a suggestive grin.

Wally swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, not knowing what to say. There was just no _way _he could deal with her when she was like this and sayingthat, while looking at him in that way, like how a lioness does just before she pounces on a poor defenceless gazelle. And right now_ he _was that gazelle.

Then she smirked at him before speaking again. "I might hook up with Roy, I mean he's a total prick, but he's a prick with some major sexy muscley arms a girl could just melt into." She mused, her gaze finding the ceiling as she continued rambling, "And God that _ass, _if he hasn't got the finest I've ever seen! I'd definitely tap that any day."

Now Wally had frozen in his seat, his eyes widening in horror. First him then_ Roy_? Jesus, she checks out Roy's ass? And his _arms_? What about Wally's arms and ass? He was pretty certain that Roy didn't have a nice body like he did either. Stupid Arty needs to rethink about this one.

"Hey! What about my _ass_?"

She just shrugged as she replied, "Its not that great. Besides you don't have the wide shoulders either, so you don't have as much sex appeal." Wally crossed his arms over his chest adding a disappointed sigh as he heard her giggle some more.

"Hey Wall-E? You know you have super speed, right?" She asked as she focused her gaze on him. He grunted and she took this as a sign to carry on, "Well, does that mean you do _everything_ at the speed of light?" Then that 'I'm the lioness and you're my prey' look was back on her face as she added, "I've always wanted to know, for future reference of course."

Wally felt the blood rush into his cheeks, turning them as red as his hair from embarrassment at her obvious innuendo.

That was all it took for the Team and the League members to howl out in laughter at her question, even Bats cracked a small smile and hid his laugh with a cough into his hand. Barry and Ollie were _not_ amused. At all. Barry 'cause he was a speedster too and was just as embarrassed as his nephew. And Ollie wasn't because his daughter had explained that she might go on a 'hot date' with his old partner and how she also wants to know about how long that little creep can last, for 'future reference'.

_'It just isn't my day today.'_ He decided as he heard the shrieks and snorting of an audience behind him. Turning in his chair he was met with the sight of the rest of his team who were nearly choking as they gasped for air with tears welling up in their eyes, that being Robin, Zee and M'gann of course. Kaldur and Connor however were both having to support themselves against the wall incase they fell over from their laughter. Traitors.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, the Hawks and both Green Lanterns were all attempting to be wiser and more sensible since they were the adults, but were failing as they chuckled and snorted from what they just witnessed, then sent Wally apologetic looks after they finished. Hell he could even see Bats coughing in the corner. _'No emotions my ass!'_

However his uncle and Ollie were the opposite. Barry was probably pissed at the innuendo and Ollie looked like the Crazy Man he had a couple of days ago at his uncles house. And was probably debating on murdering someone. Hopefully that someone wasn't Wally, but with Crazy Man it most likely was right now.

"How much morphine did you guys give her?" He screamed to no one in particular as Artemis captured his hand with hers and not letting go whilst she rubbed her face slowly on his hand like a cat, he swore he could even hear her making a soft noise at the back of her throat.

When Robin had finally calmed down and wiped the tears from underneath his sunglasses he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing anymore, "I may or may not have given her a tad more than needed."

"Dude, are you crazy?!"

"Hey, she's fine isn't she?" Robin protested.

"Well, she's not exactly normal, but who am I to complain, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Zatanna squealed as she ran over towards the bed. That was the moment when Wally noticed the video camera in her hands.

That means more blackmail material for Zee and Rob, not good. Which then means Artemis will kill Wally when the anaesthetic wares off and she'll do it slowly to make it painful. She's easily scarier than Crazy Man when she's pissed at him.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks you guys! Next chapter will be up by the end of this week, prepare for some major tension between Wally and Artemis! Review and let me know what you thought :) **

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay people, here's chapter 7! There's only a few more chapters to this story before it ends :( but anyway, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

What happens at the beach.

Today the Team had a day off and decided to finally spend a day at Happy Harbour beach as it was too hot to be in the Cave. Slowly she spread out her green towel on the warm sand and carefully laying herself down on her back, grabbing her phone she plugged her earphones in and blasted out her music. She closed her eyes and adjusted the straps of her dark red bikini Zatanna bought for her last year and forced her to wear it today.

Its been a week since the morphine incident and Artemis was definitely not feeling the aster. Batman told her to take a break and stay out of missions for at least a month to recover. So whilst the rest of her team were out fighting crime, she'd be back at the Cave bored out of her mind, pissed that she couldn't do anything to help out or practice her shots in the training room without someone popping out and telling her off for putting too much strain on her injuries.

Robin and Zatanna still haven't stop teasing her about what she said to Wally in the med bay, Zee forced her to watch the recording and Artemis wanted to slap herself for admitting her...'fetish' for gingers and loving Wally's freckles. Hell she was just glad she didn't say anything else, like how she loved the way he smiles at her. Or how she gets butterflies whenever he winks and flirts with her. The girls were right, she has been denying it for so long. But Artemis was scared. For once in her life she was terrified of her feelings for him, what if he didn't like her back? What if all the flirting was a big joke and he was just messing with her?

"Hey 'Miss, wanna come for a swim?" She heard the Boy Wonder call out to her as he jogged on over towards her. Artemis sat up, leaning on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him, clueless as to how she was going to swim with her injuries.

"I got a rubber dingy to pull you around in." He replied with a hopeful smile.

Rolling her eyes dramatically at his childish ways she attempted to stand, grunting when she felt sharp pains in her abdomen, stopping she let out a long sigh. "Alright Wonder Boy, help me up." She mumbled, hating the way she had to ask for anyone's help and shoved her arms out and slid her hands into Robins waiting ones.

When she was on her own two feet, Robin ran off, presumably to collect the rubber ring. With a small smile, Artemis ambled her way through the silky sand, revelling in the feeling of her feet slowly sinking with each step. Coming to a halt when the turquoise waves brushed the tips of her toes then shouted out, "Hurry up, Wonder boy! I'm not getting any younger he-"

Suddenly someone scrambled past her, splashing their way through the waves with a creepy laugh as they soaked her in the process.

"Come on, 'Miss. Hop in!" Robin grinned as he tapped the edge of the ring.

Both her hands found her hips as she glared at him. Then her features softened and her lips tugged into a grin as he waded his way over. Meeting him halfway she cautiously climbed into the ring and got in a sitting position, squeezing the handles when Robin casually began dragging her behind him.

"You do know he likes you, right?" He blurted out after a couple of minutes of silence, desperate to fill it.

Artemis frowned, "And just who might that be?" Rob snorted before he twisted his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye, "Come on 'Miss, you and I both know you're not that dense."

Her fingers paused playing with the sea water as she snuck a quick look towards the redhead back at the beach playing volleyball with Connor, Zatanna and M'gann. "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure. Okay well, I'll give you a clue then," His tone full of sarcasm. "I'm talking about a certain speedster you...attacked in the Cave kitchen about five weeks ago." Artemis gaped at him, her eyes widening with shock. Robin laughed at her expression, "Oh don't look so surprised, of course I have cameras around the cave." Wiggling his fingers at her he added in a really creepy voice, "_I see all_."

"You're a very strange fifteen year old." She pointed out as she stared at him expressionlessly.

"Don't change the subject. Go talk to him, he's confused, especially since what happened in the med bay."

Artemis mentally cringed at the reminder before muttering, "I'll talk to him later, okay?" Robin gleefully nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Now mush, Birdboy, mush!" She commanded and pointed her finger towards the open sea in front of them.

Robin swam as fast as he could with one hand holding the rubber ring, grinning as he heard the shrieks of delight coming from Artemis, who had a death grip on the handles when she saw a huge wave heading towards them.

"You're blocking my sun, Baywatch. Move." Artemis growled up at him as she lifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head. She had just finished drying from getting soaked by the massive wave that almost killed her and Birdboy.

"Technically its not _your _sun, is it, Beautiful?" He stated, looking down at her with a smug look.

Grinding her teeth together she threatened him, "Don't make me hurt you."

Wally gave her a suggestive grin, "You know how I like it rough, babe," then wiggled his eyebrows at her, "But do be gentle, I bruise easily." Patting his abs gently.

"Wallace do you have a death wish?" Connor shouted out from where he was sat on a blanket cradling a giggling M'gann in his arms.

Wally turned in the direction he heard Connor's voice and raised an arm, giving his friend the middle finger, then moved around and faced a scowling Artemis.

"As I was saying-"

"Baywatch, if you don't move something bad will happen to you."

He raised his arms up in a mock surrender and snorted, "Okay, do you're worst babe."

She raised an eyebrow as she grinned maliciously. "Zee, come here for minute!" Wally didn't move from his spot as he was confused as to why she wanted Zatanna.

With a curious glance, Zatanna murmured a quick apology to Robin before she sprinted over and leaned down next to Artemis.

Zatanna giggled when her friend whispered something in her ear. Sitting up the young magician gave Artemis a nod before looking at Wally as she spoke with a wave of her hands, "Ekam sih kcid raepassid!"

Wally's eyes widened with fear as he translated her words and then he felt the magic taking its effect on his body. He looked down at his red Flash swim shorts almost in tears as he saw the area around his crotch deflating. Panicking he pulled his shorts out to take a peek, almost screaming when he couldn't find his junk, it was just flat skin. Hell even his pubes were gone!

Dropping to his knees in front of Zatanna he screamed out, "No, no, no!" His hands digging in the sand beside her feet as he wailed, "Please put it back, Zee! You don't understand, I need little Wally back!" Looking up at her with his vision blurry from tears, he found her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Then he slid his gaze over towards the blonde archer who smirked at him before she carried on listening to her music.

Crawling towards the others he sobbed, "Rob, tell her to give me my junk back!" His best friend ignored him and began howling with laughter and fell to the floor as he tried to control his breathing. Gaping at the Boy Wonder, Wally screamed, "Kaldur, Supey? Come on guys, what happened to being bro's for life?" Then fell on his face as he passed out from shock.

* * *

_Artemis was ten years old again. Running from the park as fast as her short legs could carry her before her daddy got home from work and noticed she wasn't there. She climbed up the tree at the side of her house and slid herself through her bedroom window. _

_Panting as she closed the window then swiftly turned around to start preparing daddy's dinner when she came toe to toe with her father. "And just were have you been, Artemis?" He asked her in a threatening tone. _

_"I-I was...I-" she stuttered, unable to create a believable lie since he had just witnessed her coming back through her window. _

_"Do you not remember what happened the last time you disobeyed your father?"_

_"Daddy, I'm sorry!"_

_Smack! _

_"No, daddy!" She screamed as she cowering into a ball, her arms locked tightly around her knees in a hug._

_Crack!_

_"You must be punished, Artemis! I've raised you to be an assassin, not a child!"_

"Artemis, wake up!" She heard a familiar voice shout and felt warm hands on her shoulders.

Artemis panted as she shot up realising it was just another nightmare. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked down at the calloused hands that woke her, then the freckly arms, finally reaching a pair of bright green eyes filled with concern. Wally.

"Hey, Beautiful. Are you alright?" He whispered to her as one of his hands reached out and cupped her cheek, his eyes searching hers.

Frowning she shook her head and rolled over onto her side, "I'm fine, Baywatch, you can go to your own room." There was a quick pause before she felt her mattress dip from extra weight as Wally climbed into her bed and got underneath the covers, shuffling closer so that he was spooning her, wrapping his arm around her stomach gently to avoid her wounds.

"Wally..." Artemis growled in warning.

He muttered something she couldn't here, then pulled her towards him so that her back was pressed tightly against his naked chest. "Don't use that tone with me, babe." He mumbled against the side of her neck as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I mean it, Wallace. Any funny business and I will-"

He leaned over her and cut her off, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that made the blood rush to her cheeks, then he slowly drew back, the corner of his lips twitching into a half smile, "Please just let me hold you tonight, Beautiful."

Artemis felt her heart melting inside her chest. Unable to form words she nodded her head as she held his gaze. His smile widened in content, then he tucked his head back into the crook of her neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

When she finally heard the light snoring coming from the speedster behind her, Artemis bit her lip in concentration as she carefully twisted her body around so that she was facing him and snuggled a little bit closer to the alluring heat radiating off his body. Suddenly she felt his arms tighten across her back, tugging her forward so that she had to hook her thigh over his hips to create more space between them, which then made her very aware of how Zee's spell did work in bringing little Wally back, as it was pressing into her stomach.

"Goodnight, Beautiful." He whispered, his lips brushing against her throat which sent pleasant tingles all the way down to her toes. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**E/N: Wow. I've just realised I'm kinda dirty minded, huh? Review if you think so too and tell me if you liked it! :P **

**Love you all,**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long! I had it all ready a couple of days ago, but then I must have frickin **_**deleted**_** the document somehow! You guys don't understand how many times I cried yesterday. I was so pissed off, I was debating whether to murdering someone-I swear to God.**

**Also I've never done any smutty scenes before, (even though I'm pretty dirty minded) so this chapter may not exactly be 50 Shades of Grey material, but please try to enjoy it :)**

**Oh, that means you may not want to read this if you're not into that kinda thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

My Everything.

Wally wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but if he was, he definitely didn't want to wake up. The subtle scent of pine needles and fresh cut grass invaded him.

Artemis.

Only she could possibly smell that amazing-like summer and fresh air, reminding him of what it smells like when he's using superspeed. The length of her slender body pressing against his, her hand resting on his bare chest, causing every inch of his skin to tingle.

Just a dream. But damn did it feel real.

He couldn't resist burying his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaling deeply. Exotic. Perfect. Beautiful. Breathing became much more difficult, lust coursing through his body, consuming and heady. Before he could stop himself he tasted her skin-a slight brush of his lips, a flick of his tongue.

Loving the sound she made-a soft, sexy murmur that scorched every inch of him. "You're everything I want," he whispered.

Feeling brave, Wally slid his hand down over her hip and under her shirt. Her skin felt like satin underneath his fingertips, his hand crept up, gradually moving closer to her ribcage.

"...Wally?"

The dreamy cloud dissipated when he heard the sound of her voice. Cautiously, he pried his eyes open. Blinking, he lifted his head up and stared down at her.

Her dark gray eyes silently questioned him, then her gaze flicked down to were his hand was, still resting on her ribs, unaware that he was still running his fingers over her body.

Taking a risk, Wally flipped them over so that he was hovering over her, gazing deep into her eyes, waiting for her reaction.

Artemis frowned, and opened her mouth to speak-when he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her completely.

Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She hesitated. Wally was terrified that she didn't feel the same way. But then she responded, her rigid shock melted quickly into soft compliance, her hands knotting into his hair, pulling him closer as her lips yielded under his with a matching passion and hunger.

Suddenly feeling ten times hotter than before, she gentlely pushed him away, pulling herself out from underneath him and straddled his waist. She lifting her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor behind her, leaving her in nothing but her lacy dark green underwear.

Wally let out a strangled moan when he saw her undo the clasp of her bra, which joined her shirt on the ground. Her perky breasts begging to be touched. Tasted.

As if the torture couldn't get any worse, Artemis lent forward, deliberately pushing her breasts further into his face, and slipped off her panties. Now completely naked on top of him. Wally could feel the hard-on in his pants getting painfully larger by the second at the sight of the Goddess. She was absolutely stunning. _Jesus Christ_.

"_Artemis,_" He breathed.

She bit her lip, afraid of letting him see her like this-no one had _ever_ seen her like this before. But this was _Wally, _her team mate, the unbelievably sweet, _moron_ she'd known for the last year and a half, the guy who had stolen her heart ever since New Years Day-hell maybe even before then.

Pushing all her negative thoughts aside, she bent down and took his ear lobe between her teeth, nibbling on it. She felt him tense under her, his body rigid as he tried to rein in his desire, clutching her hips tighter, his fingers leaving bruses.

"Do you want me, Wally?" She whispered seductively, dragging her tongue down the side of his neck.

"_God, yes!_" He groaned, sliding his caloussed hands up the backs of her thighs, making her shiver.

"Then take me." She replied and swooped down to kiss him, her intended nibble turning into a full blown, open mouthed embrace where he raked his tongue across hers, pulling into his mouth to suck.

A shudder wracked her body; a tremor repeated when his hands came about to cup her ass and squeeze. _Who knew Wally could be this sexy?_

Slowly she began grinding herself on top of his lap, feeling his cock pressing on her core through the material of his pants, long and hard. Which drove her wild, making her wetter than she already was.

With a predatory growl, Wally flipped them again, trapping her beneath him as his mouth slid over the rounded curve of her breast and circled her nipple. He felt and heard her sharply in drawn breath as he teased the skin around the nub, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding him in place. At the same time his fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs and rubbing softly, grinning against her breast when she let out a surprised gasp of his name, arching into his palm.

Holding himself up using his arms as he gazed down at her, his pupils blown with lust as his eyes searched hers, "Are you sure about this-with me, Beautiful?" He asked.

"Wally, I swear-if you don't stick it in me I might do something I'll probably regret later on." She breathed out in frustration, annoyed that he had stopped.

It took all his self control not to oblige to her wishes and fuck her until she saw stars, but he held back, still unsure on one thing. "Artemis, is this your...first time?"

There was a short pause, before she scrunched her eyes shut, unable to look at him, and gave a small nod of her head, ashamed of her inexperience.

Wally cupped her cheek in his palm, "Hey, look at me, babe." He said pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before carrying on, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about," pulling back he brushed back a few strands of hair off her face, "Just tell me if I hurt you, okay Beautiful?" He questioned with a soft smile.

Once again she nodded, "Now _please_, I need you, Wally." Wrapping her thighs around his waist, she locked her ankles together behind his back.

Without another word her slowly pushed inside, almost cumming then and there at the tightness of her, especially when she immediately began to shudder, the muscles in her sex contracting all around him. Then he began to slowly thrust in and out, trying not to hurt her.

Her nails raked across his back as she bit his shoulder trying to hold back a sexy moan, making him nearly loose all his self control and take her hard and fast. And he needed to-right now.

"Artemis, I-I..._need_ to go...f-faster." He panted.

Once she finally felt the pain subside, arching herself off the bed, she tighted her grip on his hips and began meeting his thrusts, encouraging him.

His pace was now moving much faster than a normal human, as he continued to slam into her, again and again, until with a loud scream of his name, she shattered.

Immense pleasure consumed him, but he held on to his own climax, determined to last a little longer. He kept himself inside her and kept pushing, swirling his hips in a grinding motion, striking her inner g-spot. He could judge his success by how tightly her velvet walls squeezed him, and screamed again as a second climax rolled over her. Unable to hold on any longer, with a yell of his own, Wally joined her in ecstasy.

Artemis clung to him limply, her breath ragged, he rolled over onto his back and dragged her on top of him. She melted right into his embrace, her cheek pressing against his chest, mewling in pleasure.

"I love you, Beautiful." He murmured against the top of her head. "More than anything." Hugging her closer to his chest with a content smile on his face.

Artemis giggled, "Even more than your precious fridge?"

Giving a laugh of his own, "Well, I may have to make an exception with the fridge." He replied teasingly.

She delivered a swift slap to his chest. "I was obviously kidding, babe!" He muttered, playing with a lock of her golden hair, as his voice softened, "My life without you in it, wouldn't be worth living."

"You are so corny, Wall-man." She snorted as she snuggled into his neck, tangling her legs with his. Then he felt her smile against his skin, "But that's why I love you."

Leaning over he gave her a toe-curling kiss, "I love you too, babe." He whispered against her lips, and closed his eyes as he drew patterns across her arm, drifting off to sleep.

And as long as he did, nothing else mattered more to Artemis.

* * *

**A/N: eckk. How was it? Go easy on me though, I have a very delicate soul and may drown in my own tears if I get too much negative reviews- nahh I'm joking, go crazy :P**

**This will be the last chapter as I'm all out of ideas. **_**However**_**, I _might_ be doing a sequel in a couple of months depending on how long it takes to create the plot and if its good enough blah, blah, blah. So look out for it :) **

**I love you guys so much, thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

**Goodbye-for now, ~Beautiful-Dark~**


End file.
